Currently, a number of consumer electronic devices are adapted to receive speech via microphone ports or headsets. While the typical example is a portable telecommunications device (e.g., a mobile telephone), with the advent of Voice over IP (VoIP), desktop computers, laptop computers, and tablet computers may also be used to perform voice communications. Further, hearables, smart headsets or earbuds, connected hearing aids and similar devices are advanced wearable electronic devices that can perform voice communication, along with a variety of other purposes, such as music listening, personal sound amplification, audio transparency, active noise control, speech recognition-based personal assistant communication, activity tracking, and more.
Thus, when using these electronic devices, the user has the option of using the handset, headphones, earbuds, headset, or hearables to receive his or her speech. However, a common complaint is that the speech captured by the microphone port or the headset includes environmental noise such as wind noise, secondary speakers in the background or other background noises. This environmental noise often renders the user's speech unintelligible and thus, degrades the quality of the voice communication.